Desert Planet on Earth
by HeeroxDuo4ever
Summary: Chapter 9 recently ut up!! Trowa finds out what he did on a colony and meets a family member. Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei start to put their plan into action. LOTS MORE YAOI THAN BEFORE!!! 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x4x5, WolfwoodxVash, TriezexKnives (hinted)
1. Chapter 1

Desert Planet on Earth

PG-13

Animes involved: Trigun and Gundam Wing

Summery: Vash says he crashed into a building. Duo says Vash hit Heero. Trowa has been kidnapped by none other than Triez himself. A Gundam Wing/Trigun fan fiction. YAOI!! 1x2, 3x4, 1x2x3x5, VashxWolfwood.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did) except two (I made two up). Yada, yada, yada. You guys know the drill.

Author's note: I really hope you like this. Its my first Fan Fiction (that actually has a story line) and I'm hoping its good. Also, who cares if Wolfwood is dead. Everybody wants him back anyway, right? Besides, I bring back other dead people too. This story also takes place when the G-boys are old enough to have kids. You'll find out why later on in the story.

Introduction

"Mmmmm… that feels so nice, Nick." Vash the Stampede lay on his back, clutching the bed sheets.

"You want harder?" Nicholas D. Wolfwood lay on top of him giving him punishment for eating all the food.

Vash started to laugh. "I just love your punishments! But, Nick, I don't think they teach me a very good lesson."

Wolfwood glared. "Are you challenging me?"

"Why would you think-," Vash's eyes grew wide as Wolfwood started to thrust harder. "-oh." Vash tried not to make any noise. He knew his boyfriend all to well. He'd stop when Vash started to moan, but Vash couldn't help it anymore. A rather loud moan escaped from his mouth. But, instead of stopping, Wolfwood just started to thrust harder and deeper into Vash. Vash whispered Wolfwood's name.

"I can't **hear** you!" At the word "hear", Wolfwood thrust as hard as he could.

Vash jumped. "NICK!" It felt good to scream his lover's name so he did it again. "NICK!" Vash smiled and continued to scream out Wolfwood's name into the lost night.

Chapter 1 – Confession and a Mission

Note: The only reason I combined the Intro with Chapter 1 was so I could post the darn story.

Quatre stood in his own house, in his own kitchen, over his own sink, pealing his father's potatoes.

"Come on Quatre, don't be so gloomy. You wouldn't be in trouble if you hadn't gone to Earth in that Gundam."

"His name was Sandrock and that was over 10 years ago anyway! Why should it still matter? Besides, I miss him. I miss having someone to talk to." '_I miss my Trowa_,' Quatre thought to himself.

"Grow up, Quatre. Those things couldn't talk. They were just made of Gundanium." Quatre's father flipped his paper over. "Ah, the circus is coming. Wonder why they're coming way out here?"

Quatre jerked around and dropped the potato on the floor. "The what?!" He grabbed the paper from his father and read a few lines. His eyes grew wide as he finished. "I-I got to go, father. I'm terrible sorry! Bye!" Quatre flew out the door.

Just then, Mrs. Winner walked in. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. Get the girls ready. We're going to take a trip to the circus."

Quatre stopped at the entrance to the circus tent. He looked around for Trowa, but only found Catheryn. He ran up to her. "Catheryn! Hey, I need to know where Trowa is."

Catheryn stared at him. "Trowa is getting ready for the show." She looked him up and down then smiled. "You must be Quatre. He's told me so much about you. You are basically all he talks about."

Quatre blushed. "Please, I need to talk to him. Where is he?"

Catheryn blinked a few times. "He's around back in the dressing rooms. Quatre! Wait! You can't go back there!"

To late. Quatre had taken off running towards the back of the tent. He stopped in front of a door labeled "CLOWNS" and laughed. He took a deep breath and prayed that nobody else was in the room. Before he could even get the door opened, Trowa came out and puled him in.

"Quatre, I take it you got my message?"

Quatre smiled. "Yes, I saw it. Clever way to put it. 'Elephants, Men, Eagles! Ride Grungy Elephant! Nice, Cool Yearly Tickets!' You even signed it!"

Trowa blushed. "I thought you'd get screwed up with the 'T' there. I'm glad you didn't. Besides, this was my last colony, my last hope to find you."

"What about the others?"

Trowa was silent for a while. "Duo and Heero are off on Earth and will be back here in a week. Wufei should be here any minute. He's the one that told me about this. He said he'd be here by the time the show started."

Quatre nodded. "Well, lets get things over with before anybody else arrives." Quatre reached out and took a hold of Trowa's hand. They pulled each other close and embraced with a tongue-tied kiss.

"Please, sir! He might not even be in there!" Quatre and Trowa broke apart at Catheryn's voice. Quatre started to shakes lightly because he knew who it was.

The door flew open and almost off its hinges as Quatre's father marched in. "Quatre, we're going home."

Trowa stepped in front of Quatre. "He isn't going anywhere."

Quatre shook again. "Trowa, don't do this. I should listen to him."

Trowa turned around. "No. Not after I spent almost three months looking for you. All the mail wasn't enough for me. I needed you, Quatre."

Mr. Winner looked at Trowa, then at Quatre. "Quatre, you know this boy?"

Quatre took a deep breath and faced Trowa towards his father. He then slipped his hands around Trowa's waist and hugged Trowa to him tightly. "Yes, father. I do know my Trowa-san."

All Mr. Winner could do was blink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Stranger on the Road

Note: Okay, don't worry. The introduction chapter wasn't just because I felt like it. Vash and Wolfwood are still in this fan fiction. The message Trowa sent (if you haven't figured it out) is: Elephants, Men, Eagles! Ride Grungy Elephant! Nice, Cool Yearly Tickets! Now, if you take the first letter of each of the words, it comes out to: EMERGENCY T (T is for Trowa).

Wolfwood stood at the kitchen counter making lunch when Vash came in. He looked up. "Awe, does Vashy have a headache? Did he have a little too much fun last night?"

Vash half glared, half smiled. "You were the one having all the fin after you got me screaming. It started to hurt after that." Vash rubbed just below his wait area as if the pain was still there.

"I thought you liked it rough like that?"

Vash blushed. "Well……"

Wolfwood laughed. "Never mind that. We'll talk about that later tonight in bed. Meryle and Millie left another message this morning. Their company sent them out to July city again. Something about 'cleaning up' the place. Well, you want breakfast or lunch?" Vash looked up. "I've got… …doughnuts!"

Vash jumped to his feet. "DOUGHNUTS!!" He went to grab the plate of doughnuts, but Wolfwood put a hand up to stop him.

"What's the magic word," '_or action_?'

Vash gave him a puppy-eyed look. "Please?"

Wolfwood grinned. "Not quite…"

Vash glared, then his eyes got wide. "Fine, you asked for it." Vash bent down and undid Wolfwood's pants.

Wolfwood leaned back and tried to keep the doughnuts from falling. "Oh…Vash. You know exactly how to say please."

Vash looked up from his job and grabbed the plate of doughnuts. "Thanks! These are really good, dankie, dankie!" Vash smiled through a mouth full of Boston Cream.

Wolfwood glared. "Come on! All those doughnuts for a few seconds? This isn't very fair!"

Vash looked up at his boyfriend from an almost empty plate/ "What isn't fair? All I did was ask for the doughnuts and you made me beg for them."

Wolfwood tried to glare again, but failed. He grabbed Vash by the cuff of his coat and slammed him against the wall making the plate of doughnuts fall from his hand. Wolfwood didn't give Vash a chance to talk. He kissed Vash's mouth and then started to make his way down.

"Nick… You're so good to me. But why did you have to- OW!" Vash's eyes grew wide as Wolfwood bit down hard. "Now, why did you do that?"

Wolfwood stood up and faced Vash. "Simply for my own pleasure. Now come on. We have work to do at the church," He lit a cigarette. "It wasn't my fault we were late last time."

Vash signed. "All right. I'll go get in the truck. Lets just hope I can drive better today!"

Wolfwood stared at him. "Who ever said you could drive?!"

Vash flashed a smile, grabbed the keys, and ran to the truck with Wolfwood on his heals.

Vash looked around. "We've been driving for a long time. How much further?"

Wolfwood lifted his head and zipped Vash's pants back up. "Its only been five minutes. We'll be there in a while. Just relax." Wolfwood unzipped Vash's pants again and went back to what he was doing.

Vash squirmed on the seat. Wolfwood usually never did any of this stuff in public. This kind of action was "alone at night in bed" actions. Vash didn't care. He liked it all the same. He looked up ahead and saw something, or somebody, in his way. He tapped on Wolfwood to get his attention.

"What!"

"Look ahead. There is somebody there. Should we stop?"

Wolfwood looked at Vash and shrugged. "Sure, but they better have a damn good excuse for it because they stopped my work."

Vash laughed and stopped beside the stranger. "Hi! How are you! Can we help you- oh."

The stranger pulled back his hood to reveal himself. It was Knives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Mission

Quatre stood in front of Trowa defensively. "Don't yell! Don't hurt him!"

"I can't hurt him, Quatre! I'm a pacifist for pete's sake! I can't believe you though! Disowning your family so you could go against how you were raised! You were raised as a pacifist and then you go and … and fight?! Not to mention you meet four other guys, once of which you fall in love with! I can't believe you!"

Quatre's lower lip trembled a little like he was going to cry. He took a deep breath and looked at his father. "It doesn't matter what I did in the past. What matters now is the present. And right now, you're making Trowa miss his show."

Quatre's father looked between Quatre and Trowa before turning to leave. But, in his way stood Wufei. "Is there a problem, Quatre? Trowa?"

"Who are you!" Mr. Winner looked extremely angry.

Wufei looked at Mr. Winner. "You must be Quatre's father. My name doesn't need to be known by you. Injustice…" Wufei stepped around Mr. Winner and looked at Trowa. "Weakling, you shouldn't have sent out that message. A lot more people will figure it out. Winner here isn't the only one that reads codes. Would you like me to tell him what the problem is while you do your show?"

Trowa nodded as Quatre's father glared before leaving. Trowa and Catheryn then left for the stage, leaving Quatre and Wufei to talk alone.

"So our next mission, all we have to do is show up? That sounds too easy." Quatre watched Wufei pace around.

Wufei stopped pacing in front of Quatre. "No, Winner, that's not all. I wasn't finished yet. It seems Triez really hasn't been defeated like we thought. He has come back and is now looking for revenge. We have to go and be apart of his army like Trowa and I did a while ago."

"You mean, when you joined his daughter's side?"

Wufei nodded. "Triez is mad at her and at us. Relena might be kidnapped again. Either her or somebody else. Heero was happy about Relena being captured again. He specifically told me, 'Mission or no mission. Relena can save herself this time.' I couldn't believe I was hearing that out of him. He and Duo are on Earth right now getting you guys in the army."

Quatre looked up from his feet. "How come you aren't joining? I thought this mission was for all five of us?"

"If I joined, he'd know to easily. I have a different mission anyway. Sally-"

Quatre smiled. "Anything for Sally, right?"

Wufei glared. "Its part of my job. Just stay focused. I know Trowa told you Duo and Heero will be here in a week, but it not going to be that long." Wufei walked out and Quatre followed him.

"Name?"

"Well, you see, I am here to sign up four people. The other two are not here on Earth, but on a colony."

The man at the desk gave Duo a smug look. "Well then give me yours first. Name?"

"Duo Maxwell, American."

The man looked up. "How did you know the questions?"

Duo's eyes got wide. "Uh, the guy in front of me blabbed on his way out."

The man shook his head. "Second name?"

"Heero Yuy, Japanese."

"Third and fourth names?"

Quatre Reberba, Arabic; Trowa Barton, Latin."

"This 'Quatre Reberba,' does he have a last name of 'Winner'?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "No. 'Reberba' is his last name. Besides, isn't the Winner family all pacifists?"

The man smiled stupidly. "Oh yeah. I forgot." The man ripped Duo's paper off the notepad and gave it to him. "Go through that door right there. After you get your room, you can do anything as long as its listed in the pamphlet."

Duo nodded. He'd have to send mail to the other guys and tell them they are all ready signed up. He'd also have to tell Quatre that his last name is now 'Reberba'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – New Planet, New Things, New People

Note: Yeah, I know. The chapters are short and it seems like two different stories. Don't worry, though. Vash, Wolfwood, and Knives (yes, and Knives) will meet Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.

Vash glared as he drove on. He didn't want Knives here. He also couldn't help in noticing something was different about him. "Why are you here, Knives."

Knives looked up. "Awe! My –hic- little brother don't –hic- want me anymore!"

Vash looked at Wolfwood, then at his brother in the mirror. "You're drunk! How did you get drunk!"

Knives laughed. "Your –hic- silly, Vash. Have you –hic- always been this –hic- silly?" Knives jumped up and put his hands over Vash's eyes. "Peek-a-boo!"

Vash spun out of control. "KNIVES!"

Wolfwood tried to grab the wheel. "Damnit Knives! Oh shit-"

The car slammed into an old, run-down house leaving the three of them unconscious.

Vash woke up to a nurse patting his head with a damp towel. "Nick?"

The nurse smiled. "No, I'm a nurse. You're at a hospital. The doctors are extremely worried about you! You have so many cuts, scars, and a grate! We didn't want to do any surgery on you until the doctor talked to you."

Vash nodded. "Don't worry about anything. I've had all of them for a while. I'm used to it. Don't feel sorry for me either. I don't like that."

"What about your arm?" She picked up Vash's left arm. "It seems to have some kind of metal in it. We didn't know what it was."

Vash laughed. "Are nurses always this clueless? I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

The nurse looked at Vash curiously. "I've never seen you before, I've never even heard of you."

Vash was about to tell her his name when the doctor came in. "Is he able to talk? Good. I've got this pretty angry guy out here." The doctor stood out of the way as a man came in. He had brown, butt-length hair tied in a braid.

"I got it!" Quatre ran down the hall to the door bell. "Yes? Trowa!" He gave Trowa the biggest bear hug he could give. Trowa returned it.

"Hey Quatre, listen. We need to go to Earth with Duo and Heero. Wufei just got mail that something happened down on Earth. Are you ready to go? We really don't have much time. The ship leaves in an hour."

Quatre smiled. "I've been ready to go since yesterday after your show."

"Well, we have to go now, so go get your stuff. I'll wait here, koi."

Quatre ran to his room, grabbed his bag, and ran back to Trowa. He yelled a goodbye to his parents and sisters and left before they could say anything back. Quatre looked up at Trowa. "Why are we going to Earth? What happened?"

Trowa's eyebrows jerked in and he looked mad. "Some jerks ran Heero over with a car. It was an odd car according to Wufei. There was a blonde, a spiky-haired guy, and what looked like a priest. Wufei didn't sound worried. I'm sure he wouldn't since Duo will probably kill the driver anyway."

Quatre looked ahead. "Is Heero going to be okay? I know he's gotten into worse situations, but this is bad."

Trowa gave a weak laugh. "He tried popping his arm back into place, but the medical guys stopped him. They took him and the three jerks to the hospital. That's where Duo is right now. Wufei would get there today, if his work hadn't interfered. He'll be there tomorrow. As for us, we'll be there shortly. I'm just worried at what Duo will do."

"Leave us alone." Duo stared coldly at Vash. The doctor nodded and he and the nurse left.

"What are you, a therapist?" Vash looked at Duo with curiosity.

Duo shook his head. "No, but after I'm done with you, you're going to need therapy. Maybe it will teach you a lesson about how to not run over people when driving." Duo cracked his knuckles. "What's your name so I can tell my friends who ran over Heero."

Vash stared at Duo wide-eyed. "V-vash the Stampede. And I didn't even know I ran over somebody. All I know is that I was driving Nick and myself to the church so we could work. Then I saw my brother, who was drunk. Then he put his hands over my eyes and we crashed into an old, run-down building. Next thing I knew, is you coming in yelling at me." Vash grabbed the sheets and pulled it up to his chin.

Duo stood there. "If you were going to a church, you were going the wrong way." Duo walked over to the window and pointed to the church.

Vash started to get up when he noticed all he had on was a skimpy hospital gown. He looked out the window without getting up and he almost fainted.

Duo looked at him funny. "What is it?"

Vash looked at Duo. "Are those, _trees_?"

Duo just stared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Duo's Teasing

Trowa and Quatre were both asleep in the waiting room. The doctor told them that Duo was with somebody named Vash and Heero was trying to be restrained so he couldn't pop any bones back into place. Quatre's head was in Trowa's lap when Wufei walked in. He shook his head then laid down next to Quatre and went to sleep. Duo walked in a minute later.

"The jerk driving the car had absolutely no idea he hit Heero. He practically had a heart attack when he saw the trees and the ocean! I think he lost his memory. He is also asking where the other sun is." Duo shook his head and sat next to Trowa.

Trowa was stroking Quatre's blonde hair. "So, what are you going to believe? Maybe he was drunk instead of his so-called brother."

Duo laughed and shook his head. "No. He said his brother was the only one drunk. He spent half the time cursing knives. What's he got against them anyway?"

"Do you think someone took a knife to him? Maybe that's why he cursed the knives."

Duo shrugged as another doctor came in. "You there! The one with the braid! Can you help us restrain this guy! He keeps yelling for the long-haired baka!"

Duo sighed and got up. He looked at Trowa and walked off with the doctor leaving Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei behind. "What exactly is Heero saying?"

The doctor looked at him scared. "Lets just say we have a pile of sharp objects we found on him. He was trying to break lose with them. Besides, why don't you hear for yourself." The doctor put his hand on a door that said "SOUNDPROOF" and opened it. There was a fit of screaming that answered Duo's question immediately.

"Let me out! DUO! Get me out of these stupid things, doc.! DUO! Get these stupid things off me! DUO! DUO GET OVER HERE! Arg! DUO! Come on guys! DUO!"

Duo turned to the doctor. "Get everybody to leave and I'll shut him up."

The doctor nodded and waved for everybody to leave Duo and Heero alone. As soon as all the doctors left (Heero was still screaming his head off), Duo walked over to Heero and Jumped on top of him. "Don't make me punish you."

Heero blinked. "Duo…?"

Duo smiled. "Yeah, I'm here. Now, hush up so I can get you out of here." Duo jumped off Heero and walked over to the pile of sharp objects the doctor was talking about. Duo searched through the pile before finding a lock-pick. He walked back over to Heero and got his legs out first. He then straddled Heero and teased him. "Hm…should I undo his arms?" Duo felt Heero getting hard.

Heero whined, "Please?!"

Duo got off of Heero and walked slowly to the door and locked it. He then walked back and straddled Heero again. "I love to torture you, though."

Heero glared. "Come on! You know we're both hard! I need my hands!"

Duo smiled an teasing smile. "You always said you wanted to try something different. Why don't you try everything with just your mouth?"

Heero's eyes got wide as Duo put his pant's zipper near his face. Heero first kissed Duo's pants, just to tease him. Duo glared to Heero took the zipper in his mouth and unzipped it. Duo then helped by undoing the button and pulling his pants off. He then let Heero go to work.

Heero kissed the tip first, just to tease Duo again. He then began to suck as hard as he could. He was still hard, though, and Duo could tell. Duo began by rubbing Heero's stomach and slowly going lower each time Heero sucked. Duo undid Heero's pants and started to rub. He could tell it was almost too much for Heero. He knew the two favorite things Heero liked to do was suck and get rubbed.

Vash rubbed his head and walked out into the waiting room, fully dressed. When he got there, he saw three other guys, two of which were making out. Vash sat down one seat away from the lonely guy. He looked about 30 or older to Vash. The boy just stared at him.

"You had no right to run over Yuy. He didn't deserve it. How can you be so cruel? Answer me weakling!"

Vash just sat there. "I didn't even know I ran over anybody. Why don't you ask Ni- Wolfwood. He wasn't drunk like my brother and he didn't have his eyes covered like me."

Wufei stared at him. "Your bother? Which one is he? There were two other people that I heard came here. A blonde and a priest."

Vash finally looked at Wufei. "The blonde is my brother. His name is Knives. I've hated him ever since…"

Wufei curiously looked at Vash. "Since what?"

Vash was about to answer when he heard a voice. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oh Vashy! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Damnit Vash! Your jackass of a brother got loose!"

Vash jerked up quickly as Knives ran past with doctors running after him. Wolfwood slowly brought up the rear, clutching his side. Vash ran to him.

"Nick! What's wrong! Are you okay? Sorry I crashed into that building. I really didn't mean to! Honest! I'm never driving again. This proves that I suck at it!"

Wolfwood leaned on Vash. "I'm fine. I just got a rib cracked. I can't do any hard work for a while. And you're right. You are never driving again!"

Vash smiled and brushed Wolfwood's lips. "That's okay, I think we're dreaming anyway. Have you looked outside yet?" When Wolfwood shook his head, Vash led him to a window. "Trees, grass, and an ocean. Isn't it wonderful?"

Wolfwood fainted In Vash's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Desert Planet

Heero leaned on Duo as they walked out of the hospital room and into the waiting room.

"Why did you torture me back there, Duo?"

"Consider it a punishment. Now, once we get into the waiting room, I'll let you pop that arm back into place."

Heero smiled and hugged closer to Duo as they walked. When they got in the waiting room, they saw Trowa and Quatre making out in a corner, some priest fainted in a chair, and Vash, Wufei, and a few doctors playing poker.

"Hey guy," Duo said as he came in. He placed Heero down by the poker game.

The doctors looked at Heero curiously as he started to run his hands down his arm looking for the broken bone. Vash looked up curiously too. In an instant, Heero popped his arm back into place with a snapping sound.

Vash suddenly went pale. "Awe man, what did he just do? I think I'm gonna be sick."

Duo laughed. "Don't worry, he's done that before with his leg." Vash turned a little green.

There was a sudden moan as Wolfwood woke up. "What the hell is going on? Vash, I had the weirdest dream."

Vash got up and walked over to his boyfriend. "Its no dream. At least when those two lovers kicked me it wasn't." Vash nodded in Quatre and Trowa's direction. They were now broken apart and leaning closely on each other.

Wolfwood looked around. "Then what the hell is this? And where is my damn cross!"

One of the doctors stood up. "If you mean that big hunk of metal, it didn't make it past security. You want me to get it for you?" Wolfwood glared so the doctor nodded and walked off.

Vash smiled. "Let me introduce you to these kids. That's Quatre with the blonde hair, Trowa is the one next to him. Wufei is the black haired guy, and those are doctors. Not to mention the guy with the braid is Duo. I don't know who that guy is that popped his arm back into place. Well, everybody, this is Wolfwood."

Heero stood up. "I'm Heero. Omae O Korosu."

Wolfwood and Vash stared at him and took a step back. Duo glared at Heero. "No you won't! You can't do that just because they hit you with a car!"

Wolfwood looked at them. "Wait a minute! When we crashed, all I saw was a run-down house that nobody lived in! The last this I saw was almost like a warp-hole. Then I woke up here to Knives running around my room screaming about something stupid!"

Quatre stood up and walked over to stand with Heero, Duo, and Wufei. "What do you mean?"

Trowa followed him. "I think they were probably brain washed not to believe they were driving. Or not to believe they ran into somebody."

Everyone looked at Trowa. Before anybody could respond, the doctor came back with Wolfwood's cross. He had four other doctors help carry it.

Wolfwood smiled and walked over to it. "Thanks." He took it one-handed and slung it over his shoulder.

Duo stared at him. "That's one big cross. What are you? A priest or a weight lifter?"

Wolfwood looked back at Duo. "A priest, so what? I'm the only one you'll find like me. I promise you."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what's so special about you?"

Wolfwood grinned and started to answer, but Vash cut in. "You don't want to know."

Wolfwood glared. "Don't start that again!"

"Its your fault! You gave me doughnuts!"

"You shouldn't have eaten the doughnuts!"

"You shouldn't have offered me doughnuts!"

Vash and Wolfwood continued to fight. The five other guys just stared at each other. The doctors had left when the "fight" started.

Wufei was the first to speak. "We better continue with the mission. All four of you are to report to the enemy's base by tonight. If you are talking about this mission, call it 'Desert Planet'."

Quatre looked up. "Why 'Desert Planet'."

Wufei shrugged. "I don't know. I got a call on my way up here saying to call it 'Desert Planet'. Don't ask me how those weaklings think these things up."

The boys looked over to Vash and Wolfwood (who were now making out). Duo shook his head. "Wufei, you are going to take care of them. I don't think they will be okay walking around alone. I mean, they fainted at the site of trees."

Wufei nodded. "The professor told me to anyway. He said that he is worried that will ruin the mission. You guys go ahead and leave. I'll be fine dealing with them. It'll be easy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A Little Truth

Note: This chapter skips around a few times to the different people and things happening.

"News bulletin!" The TV blared in the apartment Vash, Wolfwood, and Wufei were staying in. It had been a week since Vash and Wolfwood arrived. Wufei was usually woken up by the two lovers at night. He was getting used to the moans and screams now.

"Knock it off, weaklings!"

"…In other news, a new war has broken out in the Central American area." Pictures started to flash by of men fighting with just guns and swords instead of the mobile suits. Vash and Wolfwood came in and sat down on and empty couch. "This is live action that we are seeing right now. It seems Triez is still alive and wants some revenge. His men must be in the red suits. Oh, what's this?" A picture came up with four men in a circle surrounded by almost twenty men. The guys in the middle were dressed in red. One of them turned his head a bit and a long, butt-lengthed braid was shown.

"Maxwell!" Wufei stood up. "Oh god. Maxwell! Winner! Baron! Yuy! Get out of there!"

Vash and Wolfwood both stared at Wufei. The camera on the TV zoomed in to show their faces. The only one the camera could get was Quatre. He looked scared, but determined. He also stood closer than usual to Trowa.

Mr. Winner stared at his TV and started to cry. "Quatre, why did you have to go? You could have stayed home and be safe. Now you're going do die and I can't help you. Quatre, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong."

Mrs. Winner came into the room, unaware of what was going on. She looked at the TV and placed an arm around her husband. "He hasn't killed anyone, has he?"

Mr. Winner looked at his wife with teary eyes. "I-I don't know. But look, he's fighting on the enemy's side. What have we done wrong to make him do this?"

Mrs. Winner just shook her head. "He made a choice. We can't change his mind now."

Quatre's hand shook. "What do we do? We can't kill them because we're trying to help them."

Duo looked around and spotted a familiar face. "Leave it to me." He picked up his sword and pointed it to a man. "You there! I challenge you one-on-one!"

The man smiled. "Why not. I'll take your offer."

They walked up to each other. Duo lifted his face so the man could see it. He almost fell backwards. "D-duo!"

"Just retreat. We are going to help you. That is our main plan, Zechs."

Zechs nodded. "Men! Retreat!"

He and the other men retreated backwards. Duo turned around and smiled at Quatre, Trowa, and Heero.

"Wait, what's this? It seems our guys are retreating. What's going on?" The TV reporter seemed dazed about Zechs sudden retreat.

Wufei jerked his head up at the TV from the ground. He saw his four friends un-surrounded and Zechs retreating. He sighed and got up. "I can't believe this. I should be out there with them. I should be fighting with them. They are to weak by themselves. This isn't justice!"

Vash looked at Wufei as he turned the TV off. "Why don't you go and fight with them?"

"Because Triez would know I wasn't fighting with him. He'd capture me and kill me immediately. I can't risk that for the alliance."

Wolfwood stood up. "We will help. We've got nothing else to do."

Wufei paced for a while. He stopped with a sudden idea. "Why don't you two help fight with the alliance? You guys know what's going on. You can help bring the troops into order. They probably need someone to have then in order anyway."

Wolfwood and Vash nodded.

Duo took off his uniform leaving a bare chest and boxers. He went to the bed and lay face down. Heero came in a while later.

"I think that position means you need a good back rub." Duo tried to nod. Heero gave him a weak laugh and straddled his boyfriend. He then stared rubbing his back. "Now, does that feel a little better?"

Duo turned over and smiled. "A little better. I'm just glad Zechs recognized me instead of blowing my head off."

Heero just shook his head. "Just shut up, watashi baka Duo."

Duo eyes got wide as Heero leaned over and started to kiss him fiercely. Their tongues were entwined and the sheets messed up, but neither of them cared. They only broke apart when they heard banging on the door and Quatre's worried voice.

"Duo! Heero! Open the door! Please! Hello?! Are you even in there?!"

Heero sighed and got up. Duo quickly threw on some clothes and got the bed straightened as good as he could get it. He pulled the last sheet down tight when Heero finally opened the door.

"What is it, Quatre?"

"Its Trowa! They've got him!:

Duo ran over still tugging his shirt on. "What do you mean?!"

Quatre held back a sob as a tear ran down his cheek. "They kidnapped Trowa! They apparently knew who he was. I had forgotten that he also fought on Triez's side. I totally forgot! They came into our room (right in the middle of sex too), took him out, and dragged him off to the dungeons!"

"Anything else? Did they say anything?"

Quatre looked up. "Yeah, they said something about a girl named Rayne and a boy named Sugma they also kidnapped."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Tracking Devices and Visuals

Note: Yes, I have already been asked about Quatre's mom. If you have read the beginning, it says "I have brought some characters back to life." 

Wolfwood and Vash half marched up to a group of troops. Vash looked at Wolfwood and let him do all the talking.

"All right, listen up and listen well. You will take order from Captain Stampede and myself; only Captain Stampede and myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" All the men saluted Vash and Wolfwood.

Vash stepped forward with his hands behind his back. "Now that you know who you are taking orders from, I guess I will do the formal introductions. My name is Captain Stampede." A guy to Vash's right snickered. "If you or anybody else laughs again, you'll be denoted or killed." The guy stopped and Vash turned back to the others. "This is Captain D. Wolfwood. I expect all of you to follow our orders."

A man in the back stood up, saluted, then spoke. "Captains. I have specific orders to tell you we are to be on the front line tomorrow."

Wolfwood nodded. "Very well. Captain," he turned to Vash, "may be speak privately for a minute?" Vash nodded and he and Wolfwood walked over to a corner.

"Nick, I can't kill anybody. I can't believe I just said that."

Wolfwood smiled. "Its okay. Man Vash, if we're on the front line, that means we'll be head-to-head with Wufei's friends. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Vash shrugged. "I'm not sure either. I guess we'll have to find out when we get there. Wufei wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be hard." Wolfwood nodded his approval.

Trowa had his feet and hands in handcuffs when he woke up. He blinked through some dried blood and saw a girl around 13 sitting on a windowsill. Trowa shook his head and started to try to get out of the handcuffs.

"Its no use. I've tried that way already. That is, when I was handcuffed."

Trowa jumped and stared at the girl. She had jet black, silky, shoulder length hair. The left side was tucked behind her ear while the other side hung freely over her eye.

'_Her eyes… Her eyes are just like mine, but she has Wufei's hair. Also a slight kind of Quatre's personality,_' Trowa though to himself as she unlocked the handcuffs.

"Aren't you fighting on Triez's side? You have his uniform on. Its kinda funny that he'd throw you in here. The only other one in here is Sugma." She pointed to a lump in a dark corner. "That's his corner over there. He got here a few months ago."

Trowa rubbed his wrists where they had gotten sore. "Can you tell me where I am and who you are?"

The girl smiled. "You are in Triez's dungeon area. Nobody gets here unless they are brought here. Nobody escapes either." She smiled, stood up, and walked over to the window again.

Trowa stood up too. "You never answered my second question."

The girl turned around. "My name is Rayne. I came to Earth to find my father. And to try to hide from Triez."

"Quatre, I can't upload his tracking device." Heero looked away from his computer and up at Quatre. "You didn't take it off him, did you?"

Quatre shook his head. "NO, not that I know of. Wait, what do you mean tracking device?"

Heero looked at Duo. "You didn't tell them?!"

Duo stepped back. He looked a little nervous. "Well, I was going to. When I went to their room, they were busy and I, uh, didn't want to bother us- them." Duo gave a weak smile.

Heero slammed his fist down on the keyboard. "Duo! You were supposed to give them the tracking devices in case something like this happened! You weren't supposed to have fun and forget about it, baka! Mattaku no baka!"

Duo quivered. "Gomen, Heero. I didn't mean to."

Quatre looked between the two, then at the screen. "Heero, Duo! Look!" The screen showed four different, separate screens. Two of them showed a room with three people in it, one of which was asleep. The other two screens showed the hallway outside the room. Quatre took a better look at the two people awake. "Trowa! Trowa-san! Its him and he's talking to a girl! Trowa-san!"

Heero and Duo pried Quatre from the screen where he had placed himself.

"Troops!" Then men stood in a parade rest as Vash spoke. "Turn in to bed. Tomorrow, we fight. Goodnight!"

"Yes, sir!" Then men saluted and went off to their rooms.

Vash held out his hand to Wolfwood who was in the shadows. "Care to join me in bed?"

"Sure, why not Vash."

Vash blinked. It wasn't Wolfwood's voice talking back. Before Vash could pull his hand away, another hand grabbed his. He recognized it at once.

"Let go! Where's Nick! Knives, let go of me!"

Knives laughed and came out of the shadows. "If the leading group doesn't have a leader, then what do they do?" Knives pulled Vash over to him and stuck a gun to his head. "Don't move or I might hurt you."

Vash whimpered a bit. "Where's Nick!"

Knives laughed. "You'll soon find out, Captain Stampede."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Duo's Punishment

Note: I know the yaoiness has gone down. The last chapter is the first chapter with the new characters I made up in it. They become main characters from now on.

"Do you have any idea who your father is?"

Rayne shrugged. "Only his last name."

Trowa nodded. "What is his last name?"

Rayne opened her mouth to say her father's last name when a bang in the corner stopped her. She got up and ran to a boy about her age. He had blonde-yellow hair down to the middle of his back.

"Rayne? Who is it you're talking to? Do we have a visitor?"

Rayne helped the kid over to Trowa. "I was talking to this man. His name is, uh, what is your name?"

Trowa nodded. "Its Trowa, Trowa Barton."

Rayne's eyes grew wide for a second. She shook her head and smiled. "Well, Trowa, this is Sugma. I don't think he has a last name."

Sugma sat down next to Trowa and Rayne sat down next to Sugma. Sugma rubbed his head. Trowa looked at his arms and saw that the right one was cut from his shoulder to his middle finger in a straight line.

"What happened?" Trowa reached out and held Sugma's cut arm.

Sugma shrugged. "I-I don't remember. I've had it since I could remember. I remember crawling around in a desert. I was very young, it seemed. I then crawled into some sort-of house. Next thing I know is I'm lying in an orphanage. I escaped a few years ago. I was captured four months back and brought here. But, I've always had this scar."

Trowa nodded. "That's an interesting story. But, I can guess that's the shortened version."

Sugma blushed. He was going to say something else when the door flew open. Triez and Knives were both there, each of them holding somebody. Triez threw a priest of some sort and Knives threw a man in a red coat.

"Have a nice trip, Captain Stampede and Captain D. Wolfwood." Knives laughed as Triez slammed the door.

Trowa stood up and walked over to the two new people. "Nice of you to drop by. Please tell me Wufei sent you to be captured and brought here so we can break out. Please tell me he placed a tracking device on you."

Vash rubbed his side. "No-not that I know of. We were supposed to be leading the front line. Those two came and got us right as we were about to go to sleep."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that your brother?"

Vash nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, I know. The only thing is, you saw him when he was drunker than anything. A few years back, he sent somebody named Legato to cause me eternal pain and suffering so to speak." Vash laughed a little and shook his head. "And just think, it all started when we were getting our hair cut for the first time."

Trowa just stared blankly. Both he and Vash jerked their heads towards Wolfwood as he moaned.

"Damnit, my head hurts. What the hell did you do now, Vash?"

Vash went over to help him up. Trowa shook his head and looked at Rayne and Sugma. "That's Vash and Wolfwood. Vash is the guy in the red coat, Wolfwood is in the black. Don't mind them. They are just here to screw things up worse than they already are."

Rayne and Sugma nodded and looked at the newcomers. "I'm Rayne, and this is Sugma. Its nice to meet you, Vash and Wolfwood: the two that always screw things up."

Heero and Duo finally managed to get Quatre tied onto a chair. While Heero was making sure Quatre couldn't move, Duo looked back at the screen. He now saw not three, but five people in the room. He recognized the two new people immediately. "Heero! The jerks that ran you over are in there too! Look at them!"

Heero came over to the screen. "Geez! Can't those two ever stay out of trouble?"

"Trowy-chan…," Quatre moaned form the chair.

"Duo, go and comfort him any way you can."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, just get him to shut up, please."

Duo's eyes got wide. "Well, since you said 'please', I guess I'll have to do it then." Duo went over to Quatre and sat in his lap.

"Duo…?"

Duo smiled as he played with Quatre's zipper. He didn't say anything to Quatre. Duo started to rub along Quatre's zipper and he felt him go hard. Quatre groaned in pleasure. Duo smiled again and kissed Quatre's forehead. Quatre started to whimper. Duo smiled yet again and kissed Quatre's chin. Quatre started to whimper louder. Duo then kissed Quatre's lips, letting Quatre hold him there. Duo was about to break apart when he felt Quatre's tongue slip through into his mouth.

Duo couldn't take it anymore. He untied Quatre and ripped his shirt off. Quatre then pinned Duo to the ground and kissed him harder. Duo quickly gained control and rolled over on top of Quatre. Quatre fought back and regained control of Duo. This went on for a few more minutes until Quatre gained complete control over Duo.

…So began Duo's punishment


End file.
